Misunderstanding
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily wonders what she's done wrong when Hotch starts to treat her like dirt. STORY WITH CM757!


_This is a story that I wrote with CM757. Basically she's amazing and I hope more stories come from her! :D Hope everybody likes it—make sure you review to let us know how we did!_

After spending a little over an hour thinking, Emily could not figure out what she did to upset Hotch. If she was being honest, she first started noticing a change in his behavior over a month ago. At first it didn't faze her, mood swings were common for the man in question, but then Emily noticed that he seemed to only have those certain swings when she was involved.

The other day when Morgan fucked up royally, Hotch didn't even raise his voice until Emily chimed in to defend the younger agent, and Hotch told her to mind her own business. Working with the man was becoming unbearable, especially since she couldn't figure out what she did. If she knew, she would gladly apologize, but Hotch of course, gave her no clues on why he was such a sourpuss around her.

In fact, Emily thought they had been getting along great prior to this sudden change. Emily had supported him throughout the entire Foyet fiasco, and two months ago, she even watched Jack when Hotch had a meeting. As far as she knew Jack had a great time with her, so there was no reason for Hotch to be upset because of something that had to do with Jack.

Emily knew she had to get to the bottom of this, so she signed her name on her last case file then headed up towards Hotch's office. After giving herself a little pep talk she knocked three times on the door and waited for him to allow her inside.

"Come on," his muffled voice came through the thick door.

Emily entered and made sure to shut the door behind her before heading towards his desk. She stood there awkwardly as she waited for Hotch to acknowledge her.

"Do you need something Prentiss?" he asked in an annoyed tone without looking up at her.

She couldn't help but wonder how he knew it was her, but his tone suggested that she shouldn't question it. "I just brought up my finished files," Emily stated as she started to hand him her work.

Again without looking at her, Hotch snatched the items and continued writing. "Was there something else?" he wondered when he realized she hadn't moved away to leave.

Nervousness began to come over her body. She began to pick her nails. "Actually," she started, "I was wondering if I did anything to upset you."

Hotch finally looked up and arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he shook his head slightly.

"Well, I've noticed that you've been snapping at me a lot lately," Emily informed him as she resisted the urge to take a step back when he glared at her. "I was just wondering what I did to upset you."

"Don't you think you should be worried about more important things Agent Prentiss?" he growled as he set back to work on the case files in front of him. "You're dismissed," he stated with a flourish of his hand.

Emily didn't think he could hurt her more than he already had by ignoring her, but the way he just dismissed her with a snide remark shot daggers through her heart. Didn't he know that she would do anything for him? Wasn't he aware of how she felt? Did he really hate her after all this time when her feelings for him just kept growing? All Emily could do was back out of his office then return to her desk to think about how she could fix this.

A week passed and Hotch's treatment slowly escalated. If anyone else on the team noticed they didn't mention it. Then again why would they? No one wanted to be on Hotch's bad side.

"Prentiss my office now," Hotch bellowed from his doorway before disappearing again, and Emily felt her heart pound at how harsh he sounded. After Morgan shot her a quizzical look, she made her way up the steps.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked in a professional tone before taking a seat.

"I need you to go undercover," he stated simply. "I would have asked someone else, but you fit the UNSUBS victims perfectly. Skinny, pale, brunette."

Emily felt like protesting when he told her he wanted to ask someone else but she kept her mouth shut. "What kind of assignment is it?" she asked instead.

Hotch handed her a file and she skimmed over it as he talked. "You'll be working at a gentlemen's club. You will need to let this guy come to you. As long as you grasp his attention and get him interested things should wrap up quickly."

"Excuse me," she finally spoke up, "it says this guy got fresh with each girl before starting to talk. How far do you want me to go?"

"However far it needs to be taken Prentiss. Do your job," he snapped and Emily was taken aback by his words yet again. But instead of saying anything else and getting her head chewed off, she simply nodded and let him continue.

"One of the other agents from the other team picked something out for you to wear. Go down, try it on and look over the notes. You go in tomorrow night," he told her with a pointed look then sent her on her way again.

On her way down to the locker rooms Emily began to wonder what kind of outfit they picked out for her and as she opened her locker and saw the offending material, she realized that this case wouldn't last long once the guy saw her.

Emily gazed at herself in the mirror as she tried to pull the shorts down over her ass to no avail. Why did women feel the need to prance around in front of men with barely any clothes on? That was one thing she would never understand. Emily wore bright red booty shorts with matching high heels, and a white strapless shirt that sparkled in the light. Her hair was curled and she had applied smoky eye shadow and sinfully red lipstick. As she studied herself in the mirror, Emily had to admit, she looked hot. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she called out and Hotch poked his head in.

"Are you decent?" he called out.

"As decent as I can be in this outfit," she informed him as she watched him turn the corner and stop in his tracks when his eyes landed on her.

"Are you ready?" he asked after he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I read over everything. This guy wants me to be forward, but not too much and he needs to come to me," she repeated to herself more than to Hotch.

"Good, we can leave when you're ready."

Emily threw her makeup in her bag then shut her locker door before following Hotch out to the taxi waiting for them. If she was being honest she was more nervous about acting in front of Hotch wearing this outfit then going against an UNSUB. Silence filled the cab the entire ride over and Emily felt frustrated that Hotch wasn't even offering her a pep talk. He always gave pep talks. Always.

When they pulled up Emily rolled her eyes and exited the car before Hotch could stop her. She strolled into the club like she had been there before and started to look for the man she'd have to 'seduce.' Once she spotted him, she started to saunter her way over before a strong hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back. "What that…" she exclaimed then trailed off when she saw it was Hotch. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm pulling you from this assignment," he informed her as his eyes focused on the man in question across the room.

"What? Why?" Emily demanded.

"It's too dangerous," Hotch stated simply. Before Emily could say another word he pulled her behind him as they left the club.

Once outside Emily yanked her arm out of his grasp and moved away from him. "Are you shitting me?" she barked at the tall man. "This assignment isn't anymore dangerous then anything else I've ever done. Why is this one different?"

"It just is."

Emily threw her hands up it the air. "What kind of answer is that? I'm doing this Hotch. I'm already here, if I need you, you can come save the day, but I can handle myself," she snapped as she headed back towards the door.

"AGENT PRENTISS!" Hotch yelled in the already quiet street, which caused Emily to whirl around to glare at him. "I already told you that you aren't doing this assignment. I didn't leave room for debate. It's an order," he growled as he got in her face.

"This is complete and utter bullshit," Emily exclaimed as she started to head in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Hotch yelled at her retreating form.

"Home!" she yelled back as she kept walking, completely ignoring him calling her name to stop. With each step she took anger rose and rose inside of her. Who the hell did he think he was treating her like that? Too dangerous? Ha, she's been hit by a car, beat up, had a gun pointed at her head. The list could go on for days but he thought _this _was too dangerous. The anger she felt inside of herself at the thought of Hotch turned to anger _at_ _herself._ "How in the hell did I fall for such an asshole?" she asked out loud when she saw her apartment come into view. At the moment Emily couldn't think of a single good quality the man possessed. He was demanding, controlling, bitter, moody, basically an asshole. Hotch never appreciated her and why would he? There was no trust between them, if there was he would have trusted her to do her damn job.

Emily finally reached her door and fished her spare key out of the potted plant in the hallway. She slammed the door shut behind her then slowly made her way to her shower. A nice hot steaming shower had to be able to calm her down. It was apparent that Hotch didn't have feelings for her and Emily knew she had to get over her feelings for him before she let the crush she had control her whole life. And as she turned the water on and stepped out of her clothes, she knew that in that very moment, with the way he had been treating her lately, getting over him would be easier than she thought. She just had to convince herself that Aaron Hotchner was no good.

After fifteen minutes the water started to turn cold and Emily stepped out and dried off before slipping a robe on. Emily shoved her feet in some slippers and made her way over to her couch and flopped down with a loud sigh. She quickly turned on the TV, in the vague hope that she would catch some old  
>talk show that would keep her awake for at least a little while longer, because she just couldn't sleep right now. She knew that if she closed her eyes for less than a second the only person she would see would be Hotch. And she really needed some time to pull herself back together before facing him again,<br>even if it was only in her mind.

Three strong knocks on the door interrupted her thoughts. Who would be at her door at three in the morning? If it was just some silly prank she swore to God someone was gonna walk out of here with a broken nose, and it wasn't HER! She quickly put her slippers on and headed for the door. As soon as she peered through the peephole she muttered a "What the hell?" and opened her door abruptly, just wide enough so her body was keeping the person from coming in.

Because on the other side of the door was Aaron Hotchner, in blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Man he looked yummy – Shut up Emily, not the time to be thinking about this! They stared at each other for a good 20 seconds. Between the anger and the hurt she was feeling at him in that moment, anger won the  
>power of speech.<p>

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" she yelled, putting her emotions all out in the open.

"Can I come in?" Hotch asked, without raising his voice. He knew that if he was ever going to make this work he couldn't raise his voice at her.

"You know what Hotch, you have got some nerve," she stated, ignoring his question. "You have been treating me like crap for the past two months, ignoring me, snapping at me and not even looking me in the eyes. Do you know how bad I felt, beating myself up over and over and over again trying to figure out why in the world you would be mad at me? Do you know how many times I second guessed myself, all the while thinking I had done something wrong in your eyes?" her tone escalated throughout the entire time she had been yelling at him. "Until I realized that the problem couldn't possibly be me, because although you NEVER treated the others like this, there was NO logical explanation for the crappy treatment you were putting me through! And you and I both know perfectly well that I had been in much more dangerous situations than I was when I was undercover and_ YOU_ had no business pulling me out! _NO_ _BUSINESS!_ So no, Hotch, I will not let you in because I will not let you break me again!"  
>Boy, she didn't even know she had this in her! If she was being honest, she was proud of herself. But all that disappeared in about a second as Hotch roughly barged in her apartment, slammed her against the door and crashed his lips mercilessly onto hers, making her head spin with his rapidness.<p>

Emily wasted no time in responding to his quick movements, she fiercely kissed him back as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Before Emily could think she felt Hotch untie the knot in her robe and pull the material apart. He trailed his hands up to cup her breasts roughly in his large hands and Emily couldn't help but arch her back as he pinched a nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, causing a moan to escape her.

Emily's leg ran up Hotch's and he gripped her thighs and picked her up quickly causing both legs to wrap securely around his waist. As Emily's core came in contact with Hotch's erection both agents let out a gasp. Hotch trailed his lips down Emily's neck before biting lightly. Emily banged her head against the door as she raked her fingers through his hair. Hotch continued to tease her nipples, making her center dripping wet with want and need. A whimper left her as Hotch vacated her beautiful breasts then made a painstakingly slow path down to the spot in between her shapely thighs. His finger brushed against her bundle of nerves and Emily's body jerked. She wanted him so bad. Hotch's fingers played with her, teasing her, trying to find what makes her scream, and from the sounds of pleasure she was making, he knew he was succeeding.

Emily's arms locked around Hotch's neck as he gave one last flick that sent her over the edge. Her thighs shook as she struggled to keep them wrapped around his waist, as she rode out her orgasm.

Hotch placed gentle kisses on her neck as she came down from her high. Holding her body against the door with his own, his hand snaked down to quickly undo his jeans. Hotch pushed them off of his hips, and then locked eyes with Emily. In a way he was asking for permission even though he knew she'd give him the world if he asked. So as Emily's lips crashed passionately onto his he wasted no time in filling her up with his long shaft.

He hadn't been with anyone in so long, and Emily was so tight and wet, that Hotch knew he wasn't going to be able to last long, so he made quick work of thrusting into her. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands as he pounded away. Emily's cries of pleasure filled his ears. Hotch placed his hot mouth over her hardened nipple and sucked and bit down in a sensual motion that had Emily arching her back and gasping for air.

While his mouth stayed busy, he trailed his hand down in between them and played with her clit again. Emily's senses were on overload, and she felt herself getting closer. Two seconds after Hotch bit down hard on her nipple and she saw fireworks and she came hard around his hard shaft. Emily's walls clenched around him and he came with her.

His legs could no longer hold them so he slowly dropped to the ground and they both laid on the cold tile floor, each gasping for air. As they tried to catch their breath, Hotch realized he had to explain.

"You remember when you watched Jack a while ago?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Emily said as she turned on her side to face Hotch.

"He had such a good time, in fact he wouldn't stop talking about you. It was like you had bewitched him in the three hours you were with him."

"That's part of my charm," she chuckled as she ran her fingers through the hair on his arm.

"The way Jack felt about you made me realize how _I _felt about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack was so honest about his feelings that it made me realize that I had the same feelings. Somehow you managed to suck both of us in." Hotch took a deep breath before turning his head to face her. "That's why I've been so cold to you lately, the reason I've pushed you away. In a way I knew I always had feelings for you, I mean you're absolutely breathtaking, but at first that was all my mind allowed me to see. Then one day I saw you as so much more than just an agent, and I wanted you to be a lot more than just my friend, but we can't, so I just pushed my feelings for you away. I pushed _you_ away.

"I figured if I was mean to you, you would stop hanging around me and my feelings for you would disappear, but actually the opposite happened." Hotch grasped her small hand tightly in his. "Every single time I hurt you I could see it in your eyes, so I stopped looking at you, but then I still knew you were upset. And all I wanted to do was pull you to me and hug you then apologize a million times for making you feel that way. Like I didn't care."

Emily moved closer to him as he continued. "Then I thought I'd be okay with you going undercover and I was until I saw you in that outfit and I knew the man was going to touch you. I was jealous," he admitted shyly. "I'm not really accustomed to that feeling," Hotch informed her. "But I couldn't stand the thought of his hands all over you. That's why I pulled you, not because I didn't trust you, because I do. I trust you with my life and I'm trusting you with my heart. Because well," Hotch turned on his side and grasped her face in between his hands, "I love you Emily Prentiss. I think I always have."

Emily gasped at his confession and flung herself onto him, planting kisses all over his face before landing on his lips. Emily pulled back and Hotch ran his hands up and down her back slowly. "I love you too," she grinned as she leaned in for another kiss.

Nothing else mattered then being there with him in that moment. All the doubts and anger he made her feel vanished when his lips touched hers. Hotch wanted her as much as she wanted him, and nothing else was important.


End file.
